1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an improved shuttlecock and more particularly, to a shuttlecock including a wing member with six types of strands whose lower ends are secured to a carrier strip, and a weight member adhered to carrier strip whereby upon striking the shuttlecock by the palm of the hand or the foot, the weight member massages various area of the human palm and foot.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of shuttlecock or bird used in playing the game of "Badminton". The shuttlecock ordinally used is provided with a vane or tail made of feathers which readily berak or turn in their sockets and therefore impair the accuracy and balance of the bird in flight after a relatively short period of use. Such shuttlecock or birds are described in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 148731, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 148733, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 259354, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 271409, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 1393407, and U.S. Pat. No. 2360173.
However, such conventional shuttlecocks are made for striking them by Badminton rackets, so that one of the human organ cannot strikes such conventional shuttlecocks go up and down very fast and whose weight member is too hard to hit by the hand or foot. Furthermore, such conventional shuttlecock cannot play indoors.